Run Away
by animefan88tv
Summary: In order to escape an arranged marriage and a cruel mother, Sakura runs away from home, disguises herself as a boy and joins a crew on a ship. There she meets many new people and pirates. sxs ok let me say that the first chapter does suck, it gets better
1. Run Away

**Run Away**

this is my first fanfic so be nice ok. here it goes. oh sakura is 16/17 years old ok

In Nadeshikos Room

"Sakura Kinomoto!!! You are going to marry Lord Ikes son and thats final!"

"Mother like I said before theres no chance in Hell Im marrying that basterds son... whatever his name is"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"uh whatever if dad was still here umph". Nadeshiko quickly coverd sakuras mouth.

"Don't talk about your father lik"- "dad would never allow it and u know it!!" sakura yelled at her mother.

"Whatever Im leaving" sakura said while stomping out of her mothers room

"Wait a minute u get back here this second" but it was to late sakura was already was in her room.

In Sakuras Room

Sakura was lying on the floor cyring

"Why cant she just understand how i feel for once. If dad was here he wouldnt make me go through this.Oh why did u have to leave me here all alone Touya."

"Thats it I cant take this anymore. Im gonna run away. Living on the streets sounds better than being here." Sakura stopped crying just when someone came in.

"w-whos their"? Sakura got up quickly

"Relax sakura its just me" said a girl with blue/black hair

"Oh Tomoyo. dont scare me like that."

"Tomoyo... tomoyo"

"Hm." Tomoyo looked up into two green serious eyes.

"Tomoyo im gonna run away tonight."

"What!?" Tomoyo said looking shocked.

"I cant go on like this. Please help me." Sakura pleaded to her one and only friend. "Please."

"Ok. wait here ill be right back" tomoyo left the room.

"well i guess i should disguse myself first. hmmmm. i guess disguising myself as boy would be better".

"Ok" Sakura went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Man and i finally grew my hair out". Sakuras hair is really long that it alomost touches her butt.

So she held up the scissors to her hair and began cutting it so short that it barely touches her neck.

"Wo my head feels lighter" sakura said while looking at the floor and strated picking up her hair off the ground.

In another room

"ok. are u sure. ah thank so much. ill tell her bye Eriol" tomoyo hung up the phone and picked up the clothes on the bed and left the room.

Back at Sakuras Room

"uh where the heck is tomoyo"sakura was pacing back and forth

"Here I am" tomoyo poped inside scaring sakura half to death.

"Oh my sakura what did u do to your hair?

"Huh oh i just cut it. I mean im gonna disguise my self as a boy i should cut my hair"

"Right sorry its just that u look so different and im so use to seeing you with long hair"

"Perfect then" Sakura smiled.

"Here" tomoyo handed the clothes to sakura.

"Oh thank u tomoyo. Sakura started changing. first she had to tape down her chest. luckily for her she wasnt to big.

"Wow u lool so cute as a guy sakura" tomoyo started giggling.

"Wo I look so weird" Sakura was staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a green sweater that matched her emerald colored eyes and light brown shorts that went down and coverd her knees. And to top it all off she was wearing a green cap hiding some of her light brown hair. "at least this hide all my curves"

"Well then i guess u should get out of here before we get caught" Tomoyo looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh tomoyo dont cry cause if u do then im gonna start crying." "Thank u for everything ill try to keep in touch with u ok." Sakura said while huging her best friend.

"Here sakura" tomoyo handed a small bag full of money. "your gonna need this so dont spend to much ok. also the best place for you to go right now is in town and try to get on a ship. leave and go over seas ok.

"Yeah thanks again." Sakura picked up a small bag with some extra clothes in it and hugged tomoyo one last time. "bye tomoyo."

"Bye sakura. take care and be careful. oh i have ur bike ready just go out through the kitchen and ur set"

"Thanks again. good thing mother doesnt know about my bike huh. well bye."

And with that sakura left. She was outside already on her bike. Heading for town which was kind of far but she knew she had to get there quickly.

so what do u guys think please review and let me know. this is my first fanfic so please be nice. oh just to let u guys know im kinda copying the idea of this story from another fanfic i read years ago but the rest is all mine ok.


	2. Whats your name? Sa

thank u rosedreamer101 and xx-lOveyOu-xx for reviewing.

Ok heres chap 2

**Whats your name? Sa-**

"Ow ow. man that stupid jerk didnt have to hit me so hard." Sakura said while rubbing her swollen cheek.

_Flashback:_

"Hey u get off the bike!" said a voice that came out of nowhere.

Sakura hit the brakes on her bike. "Wha-what do u want" Sakura said in her best attempt to sound like a boy.

"Off the bike I said!" The voice got closer. It was a guy holding a knife.

"Ok ok calm down." Sakura said while getting off. As sakura got of the bike the guy holding the knife all of sudden punched sakura right in the face knocking her down to the ground and ran off with her bike.

"Oi come back here u bastard!!!" Sakura threw a rock at him but missed. "gah! now I have walk to town." sakura said while kicking the ground.

_End of Flashback_

"At least he didnt steal anything else I had. I think I should carry something to protect myself. but what?"

"Oh whats that" Sakura ran to a tree and found a wooden sword. "howd this get here?" "oh well this is perfect. just what i need. now where to put this. i guess i should put it in my bag. "huh looks like i have an umbrella. cool no one will notice." Sakura started walking.

"Oh I finally made it to town. yes. _rumble_ "hehe I should get something to eat first. now where should i go- oh this looks like a nice place." Sakura was standing in front of a small building that read **INN.**

**"**Ok" Sakura went in and went to order some food.

Sakura saw a woman behind the casheir and she looked kinda mean.

So sakura headed towards the woman. "Um excuse me." Sakura said in a low voice trying to sound like a guy.

"Yeah what do u want" the woman said.

(Sakura)"Do u serve food here?" (Woman)"yeah what would u like?"

(Sakura")What do u have?" (Woman)"We have our special. Chicken soup. take it or leave it"

(Sakura)"Ill take it. thank u very much" Sakura gave a small bow.

The woman looked alittle surprised and said "sure ur welcome."

Sakura went over to sit at a table._"I wonder why she looked kinda happy"_

"Uh excuse us may we sit here?" asked a voice from behind

Sakura turned around and saw two guys uh well one of them was a small boy.

"Uh sure i dont care." They sat down. The little boy had red hair and blue eyes. He looked like he had 10 years old. (Sakura)_"he looks sooo cute." _The other guy looked he had 19 years old. He had black hair and eyes.

(sakura)_"why are they both carring swords, especially the little kid."_ (19 yr)"Is the soup good, uh whats ur name?" (sakura) "huh oh what?, oh yea it is and its Sa-" "Hey boss look there in here" a guy said intrupting sakura Three guys walked in.

(19 yr)"damn they found us ryu" (ryu) "what how- uhh never mind. we should get going then." (1st guy)" where do you think ur guys arer going? ur not going anywhere until u giv-"(ryu)"What! U three stole it from us so we just took it back"

Sakura was so confused and she didnt want to get mixed up in this situation so she quickly finshed the soup without anyone looking and quitely got up and tried to get away but was startled by a hand that suddenly appered on her shoulder.

(2nd guy) "where do u think ur going punk" pushing sakura into the 19 year old.

(Sakura) "uh what the hell is ur problem!. i dont even know these two or what the hell u guys are talking about. so leave me out of it ok! Sakura started to walk away when the 3rd guy grabbed Sakuras arm and said " u know what guys I think this lil punk has our"-(ryu)"OUR" Ryu said. He looked pissed.

Sakura was really mad."Get your fithly hand off my arm right now or ull be sorry." (3rd guy) "and what are u going to do about it huh?" Sakura quickly got out the wooden sword and " This" Sakura replyed by smacking him so hard on his hand that he let go of her arm aand she said" I told u to let go now didnt I Sakura said while smirking.

"why u litltle. Ill make u regret that" The 3rd guy said. (Sakura) "oo im so scared. Bring it on"

Then sakura jumped in the air and took the 3rd guy down. (sakura)_"Thank u touya for all the sword lessons."_ The 19 yr and the one named ryu took out the two other guys.

(Sakura) "ha told you! you should mess with me. Great job guys" (Ryu) " yeah but we better get out of here before more of em come." (sakura) "yeah your right, so uh what your name" points at the 19 yr old (19 yr) " oh where are my manners, my name is Takashi." (Sakura) "oh nice to meet you im-" "_damn i forgot to come up with a diffrent name! um how about sa- saku, yea saku works right?"_ "Im saku nice to meet you"

(Ryu) " yea im ryu nice to meet you 2. so where did you learn to use a sword, i mean you know how to fight so why are you using a wooden sword and not a real one?"

(saku) " oh my brother taught me when we were little but unfortunately he moved out of the house a while back" Sakura quickly hid her pain, she missed her brother so much but he moved out of the house a while ago leaving poor sakura with her crazy mother. and her father passed away a year ago.

(takashi) "oh wow he must have been a good teacher then, your really good" (Sakura) oh thanks." they all started to walk out of the Inn when a group of men came shouting "their they are the ones who took our- ryu yelled OUR!" "gah after them!" (takashi) "RUN!"

hey guys sorry for the long wait. i know i know but alot of things happened after i posted up the first chap. see on new years this year i was half way done with the next chap but my grandmother passed away and i was gone for a week. then we came back i was to depressed to write and also school came up. so ive been ingnoring my story but now im good and today i felt like typing the rest. altho it came out longer than I thought it would but hey i hope its still good. so please review! oh one more thing heres my only rule: if you like the story great review please but if you didnt like it dont review and keep your comments to yourself and just dont read the story. also i really dont care if i make mistakes cause im not really a writer and english isnt my favorite subject so i only care about the story alright! thnks!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey guys, thnks so much for all those who gave me good reveiws. I just wanna say so so so so sorry for the late update. Its taking me alittle longer to update my story but im half way through the 3rd chapter. I just need an idea, see somewhere in the chapter Im explaining that their going to an island, a forbidden one, looking for something. I just need an idea of what their looking for. I don't want it to be treasure i want something worth looking for, something diffrent. If anyone can help me out, ill be in your debt, and i can post up the 3rd chapter alot quicker. so if anyone have any ideas please tell me. If not ill think of somthing and try to post up the 3rd chapter soon.


	4. Ch 3prt 2 The Test?

I liked to thank all of those people who gave me such wonderfull reviews. Which are:

_Hirotsume-18, AngelEmCuti, celeste576012, Anny Garay, shimane, and special thanks to Mysterious Panther for the awesome idea! oh and of course also to xx-lOveyOu-xx, ill use ur idea later on in the story thanks again. all ur reviews made my days writing this story worth while._

_Oh and to those who gave bad reveiws you know what screw you all! Don't read my story if you dont like it and most impotantly dont reveiw cause its not welcomed here!_

(A/N) i will be using characters from other anime/mangas.

_((authors note)) short (A/N)_

"speaking"

'thoughts'

-actions-

On with the story!

**Chapter 3: The Test?**

(Saku) "Damn don't these guys ever take a break!" (Ryu) "Sakus right, im getting tired of running." (Takashi) "Right, on my signal go turn right. just alittle bit more...Now!"

Sakura, ryu and takashi quickly turned right and ducked inside the alley while the guys who were chasing them continued to go forward, (Ryu) "Did we lose them?" (Takashi) "I think we did." (Saku) "Phew! man those guys can run! ha ha, I haven't run that much since... uh never mind -clears throat- so what were those guys after? They kept saying that you had something of theres,"

Sakura took one look at ryu and regretted it what she said. Ryu looked really pissed off. (Saku) "I-I mean what they were trying to take from you guys." Ryu tried to control his temper. (Ryu) "You see we found this compass-_ (A/N_, now it was sakuras turn to get angry hehe) (Saku) "a compass, Are you serious, I just fought a guy who looked like he could kill me, ran away from a group of guys just for a fricking compass!"

(Ryu) "calm down! sheesh your worse than me" (Takashi) "Hes right, ryu here has on hell of a temper. Ha Ha!" (Saku) "Hehe sorry, I used to never get mad before, but my temper came around when my mom... uh never mind. So whats so special about this compass anyway?" (Ryu) "Oh right, see its not a normal compass. This -pulls out compass- is called The Grand Compass, We went to high lengths to get it and those bastards stole it from us. -puts it away-

_(A/N: If any one has seen One Piece, its like that compass nami used later on in the show)_

(Saku) "Wow." (Ryu) "Legend has it that one has the compass and one with a true heart would be lead to Omoisakino. _(( some random name I came up with lol.)_(Saku) "Omoisakino?" (Ryu) "Yes, Omoisakino, Its a forbidden Island that no ones been to for like over 300 years. Legend has it that theres a special treasure in that island, but its not money. Its something that no one knows about." (Takashi) "Its a Sliver turtle claim to swim in any type of weather." (Ryu) "ah takashi! You had to ruin it, I was trying to make it sound really cool!" (Saku)' a turtle wow. _(( sarcasim))_But to swim in any type of weather, thats cool.'

(Ryu) "Hey takashi we should be getting back to the ship, captains probably waiting for us again." (Takashi) "yeah, if were late again we- (voice from behind) "You'll what?" Takashi and Ryu both flinched. (Takashi) "a-a-ah ca-captain Eriol," (Ryu) "Cap-captain, whatcha doing here?" (Eriol) "I should be asking you two the same thing." Eriol eyed sakura very closely

(Eriol) "And who this?" (Ryu) "ah right, this is saku." (Eriol) 'saku?' (Takashi) "uh captain, you know I uh think we need another boy aboard and saku here would be perfect for he job." (Ryu) "Yeah! Sakus one hell of a fighter. (Saku) "uh -blushes- Im not that good." (Ryu) "Are you kidding me! Your speed was absolutely incredible!" (Takashi) "Captain, ryus right he took down one of the guys the guys who tried to take our _"special item"_" (Saku) "ah that was nothing really, I just don't like people accusing me of something I didn't do."

(Eriol) "Well have to see what Satoshi says about it. (Ryu) "oh, _satoshi._" Takashi gulped. (Sakura) 'w-whos this Satoshi and why did takashi gulped?' (Saku) "um, whos Satoshi?" Sakura looked at Eriol. He looked like he was in he was in his 20's with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. (Eriol) "ah yes satoshi. Hes in charge of everything that goes on in my ship. Like a co-captain. (Sakura) "oh." (Eriol) "Well I guess we wasted enough time here -looks at takashi and ryu- (Ryu and Takashi) "Sorry Captain." (Eriol) "Well lets get going."

Eriol, Takashi, Ryu, and Sakura all came out of the alley and started walking to the docks. Ryu went over and started telling Eriol about everything that happened. (Takashi) "So uh saku, how old are you?" (Saku) "me? Im 16, soon to be 17. Actually very soon. Tomorrow to be exact." (Takashi) "Wow 17, good year. I remember that year. (Ryu) "That was barley two years ago. (Takashi) "Ha Ha". (Ryu) "Stop trying to act like your older than you are."

(Saku) " aha i was right, you are 19. How old are you Ryu?" (Ryu) "me. Im 11. (Saku) "damn missed by one year. I thought you were 10. (Ryu) "Man I haven't grown one little inch! (Takashi) "Don;t worry you will, your still young. (Saku) "Um captain Eriol, how old are you?" (Eriol) "You know saku, Eriols just fine, and im actually 23." (Saku) "Wow so young. Ha I was right again. Um are you sure?" (Eriol) yes, yes its fine." (Takashi) "How come you never let us call you by your name captain?" (Eriol) "Cause I think saku here won't give me any trouble like you two."

(Ryu) "ah whatever." (Eriol) "where here!" Sakura looked at the ship and was amazed. "wow its so big!" (Eriol) "yes, I know come along now. They all got on board. (Eriol) "Ah Satoshi there you are." A guy with light blue hair and eyes. he had glasses on.

(Satoshi) "Where the hell have you guys been?" (Sakura) 'ah! This is satoshi! he looks mean! He doesn't look happy, hes glaring at us. No wonder takashi gluped.' (Eriol) " oh, I went to go look for them -points at ryu and takashi- and they found a new friend. Satoshi looked at sakura. (Satoshi) "... thats why your late. Next time don't wonder off so much.

(Takashi "ah sorry satoshi, won't happen again. (Satoshi) "better not." Satoshi started to walk away. (Eriol) "ah Satoshi, takashi and ryu want to know if you think young saku here is god enough to join our crew, Satoshi turned around and went over to sakura, He looked at her up and down. Sakura felt very uncomfortable, having someone look at you up and down.

(Satoshi) "I don't know, it looks like this _boy _here has no special talents. Sakura flinched at the way he said boy. Luckly no one noticed. (Ryu) "But Satoshi! You should see this guy fight! Man oh man is he good! (Takashi) " Hes right you know." (Satoshi) "Fine then I'll be the judge of that, Put him through _The Test. _Takashi and ryu both dropped their smiles. (Both) "Good luck man." (Saku) "Whats _The Test?" _(Takashi) " You have to fight all of our best fighters before you can become part of our crew." Sakura gulped. (Sakura) 'What the hell did I get myself into!'

A/N: I know im really late in updating but the thing is that its really hard for me to write so it took me forever to start the 3rd chap. But when we were taking some tests i started it cause i was really bored and finally got some stuff down. Also you know schools becoming more and more of a drag. but were almost outta school! yes!! but theres also summer school, nooooooooooooo!! oh well. well people please review to tell me hows the story coming along, if you like it please review, if not dont even think about reviewing ok. well the 4rth chap is gonna take me awhile to write so please bear with me people. see ya next time! and sorry again -


	5. Authors Note 2

Hey Hey Hey peoples!!!!!!!!! Yeah its been like two years….. . sorry I fail –falls to knees in despair- im sorry sooooooo sorry ^^;;

The only excuse I can say is writers block and I kinda lost interest in story. I was going to delete it but then I was like nah il work on it. But school has been really chaotic for me and iv just been to lazy. But when I received a review on this story I was so shocked and it gave me the inspiration to continue writing it. So I have decided not to give up on this story I will continue it but I am going to delete this one. Ive decided to re-write it cause I have so many new ideas and I know my writing sucks so im hoping my writing has improved these last two years so Look forward for my revision in it. It will have the same title or something else il let you know through here.

Hope you guys don't give up on me ^^'' I will try my hardest!

P.S special thanks to romancelvr25 for your review. Thanks to you I will continue this story.


End file.
